Chocolate MeioAmargo
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Eu não conseguiria mais viver sem os chocolates... Aliás, eu nunca consegui viver sem os chocolates. Porém, de hoje em diante, o meu preferido será o meio-amargo que nunca estava na lista "Eu gosto" e não mais o ao leite, que era o meu favorito."


**Chocolate Meio-Amargo**

Incrível como nós, meros e humildes seres humanos, somos vulneráveis e dependentes do doce. Já viu alguém que não goste desse nosso amigo? Sim, amigo. Quando estamos no ápice da paciência, recorremos a quem não vai reclamar: o doce! E a preferência sempre são os chocolates. Eu, por exemplo, sou uma dependente do chocolate. Quem não gosta deles? Com tanta variedade de chocolates, não há como não gostar de algum. A não ser que o ser seja um alien. Mas voltando ao nosso assunto do doce amigo. Ele é poderoso. Talvez pudesse ser denominado Deus. Faz tantos milagres...

Houve um dia em que eu estava saindo para comprar os meus chocolates miraculosos e logo ir à escola. Eles eram vendidos numa lojinha pequena, onde só havia doce e mais doce. Comprei vários: branco, crocante, meio-amargo e ao leite, que, aliás, era o meu preferido. O tio de lá era gentil e já me conhecia há tempo então sempre me dava desconto por comprar tantos. Deixei todos muito bem guardados dentro da mochila e sai andando em direção ao inferno (a escola). No meio do caminho, não resisti e peguei uma barra.

Percorri todo aquele trajeto, já que eu estava com o salvador do meu dia em minhas mãos. Ao chegar à escola, ainda tinha um pouco, porque eu gosto de economizar os chocolates, já que são tão bons, por que eu acabaria com eles tão rápido? Mas fui pega de surpresa com duas pérolas me fitando. Será que eu já tinha o visto na escola? Realmente, não me lembro... Mas aqueles olhos eram tão frios, que eu senti um frio subir pela espinha... Porém, eu não me daria por vencida, então dei um sorriso bobo e perguntei:

- Quer um pedaço? – e estendi o chocolate a ele.

- Não, obrigado. Não gosto.

Meu mundo caiu àquela hora! COMO? Como ele não gosta de chocolate? Não é possível! O nosso melhor amigo, de todas as horas, que não reclama e nos salva naqueles momentos de surto. Como uma pessoa não pode gostar desse doce que faz milagres? Arregalei os olhos e meu queixo caiu. Cheguei a esquecer que tinha um chocolate em minha mão que poderia derreter rapidamente. Eu devo ter levado uns dois minutos para eu poder falar novamente, porém gaguejando e ainda com aquela cara.

- N-Não gosta de chocolate?

- Não. – ele me respondeu com frieza.

- Por quê?

- Isso não é do seu interesse, Mitsashi.

- Se eu perguntei é porque é. – retruquei. – Mas como sabe meu nome?

- Estou nessa escola há muitos anos, assim como você. Só que nunca ficamos na mesma classe, graças a Deus.

- Aaaaaaah! – gritei. – Não me diga que...? É irmão da Hinata?

- Primo.

- Ela é tão educada e fofa, já o primo... – resmunguei.

- Tome cuidado com as palavras que usa para se referir a mim, Mitsashi!

O deixei no vácuo e sai andando, triste, cabisbaixa e com um ar muito para baixo a meu redor. Adivinhem meus amigos... MEU CHOCOLATE DERRETEU! Cheguei à sala com uma mega cara de bunda, lamentando pelo fim do meu precioso doce. Graças àquele Hyuuga dos infernos... Eu daria um dos meus chocolates para poder degolar aquele maldito! Tenho dó da Hina-chan. Imagine agüentar um ser daqueles por 16 anos... Que inferno...

As aulas, como sempre, foram insuportáveis. Principalmente a do Gai-sensei, de Educação Física. Tínhamos que dar cem voltas na quadra, depois fazer cem abdominais e mais vários outros "cens" que eu nem ao menos lembro, porque estava mesmo era prestando atenção no Hyuuga. Percebi que era sozinho e não tinha nenhum amigo muito próximo. Também né, quem gostaria de um amigo daqueles?

No intervalo do almoço o vi novamente sem ninguém. Então, já que eu também era solitária, resolvi esquecer o fato da manhã e ir conversar com o cubo de gelo ambulante. Conversamos, conversamos e conversamos. Até que ele era legal... Não tanto, mas um pouco... Depois que o sinal bateu, voltei às chatas aulas... Devo ter dormido numa delas...

Hoje eu e ele estamos prestes a nos formar. Um ano já se passou desde a primeira vez que nos encaramos. Todos os dias nos encontrávamos nos intervalos de aula para conversar sobre diversos assuntos. O mais discutido era o chocolate. Nesse ano, coincidentemente, ficamos na mesma classe e ele na carteira a minha frente.

Saímos agora há pouco do auditório, já formados. Andamos lado a lado conversando. Eu com um chocolate meio-amargo na mão e ele com seu inseparável e fiel mp3. Olhei para o rótulo do doce e depois para Neji. Conclui:

- Se fossemos chocolates, Neji... Você seria o meio-amargo.

- Por quê?

- Porque você é meio amargo mesmo. – expliquei.

- Hum. Você seria?

- Ao leite.

- Por quê?

- Sou doce...

Ele parou de andar, então eu parei também, a dois passos a sua frente. Olhei para a face do Hyuuga com o rosto interrogativo. Por que havia parado? Esperei que ele tomasse a palavra logo, mas percebi que não adiantaria nada. Suspirei profundamente e tentei começar um diálogo, mas fui cortada... Pelos lábios de Neji sobre os meus... Realmente ele era o meio-amargo. O doce com uma pitada de amargo. Ou seria por causa do chocolate que eu estava comendo? Vai saber...

- Ao leite mesmo...

- Como sabe?

- Já experimentei.

- Gostou?

- De você sim... – e ele deu um daqueles seus únicos sorrisos.

Olhei para a minha mão com o chocolate meio-amargo e lá estava ele todo melado... MEU CHOCOLATE DERRETEU! Graças àquele Hyuuga desgraçado eu não teria mais... Suspirei, contei até dez, expirei e explodi:

- Meu chocolate, Hyuuga...

- Não sou meio-amargo?

- Sim... Mas quero meu chocolate meio-amargo!

- Ora, beije-me se quer o meio-amargo!

- Hyuuga... – resmunguei, antes de tomá-lo num beijo.

É... Eu não conseguiria mais viver sem os chocolates... Aliás, eu nunca consegui viver sem os chocolates. Porém, daquele dia em diante, o meu preferido seria o meio-amargo que nunca estava na lista "Eu gosto" e não mais o ao leite, que era o meu favorito.


End file.
